


(Heavenly) Apparition

by CrimsonDream, RemindBlue (PacketHero)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Lucho: the best demon hunter after Constantine, M/M, ovipositor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/RemindBlue
Summary: 2018-19。如果Jose是路西法而Lucho是驱魔人。
Relationships: Luis Enrique/José Mourinho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当写不出来Lo Fatal时我们在写些什么。

Lucho踏进那个包厢的时候，Jose知道有人给自己开价，价格还不低，但他没想过真的有人会找上门来。

“有钱赚，当然有人肯做。”

驱魔人举起手臂，他的左手上有一圈符纹。但恶魔没当回事。当务之急是——

他可能成功忍住了，没有真的叫出来，也可能是因为震惊，毕竟他从来没有感到这么疼过。一把匕首将他的手掌捅了个对穿，血流下来，却没有滴到地上，红色的液体浸透了符纹，然后被全部吸收，Jose能看见力量在其中流动，直到他自己的手腕上开始出现对应的纹路。

那一直被他抛掷脑后的微小示警，是他本该熟悉，但因为丧失太久而遗忘的东西。

“纹身墨水，特别的一个，里面融进了一片你的羽毛。”

-

对方向他自我介绍，在一切都发生以后。Jose抗议这种狗屁顺序，先上车后补票。Lucho甩出打火机，当然你也可以叫我主人，我不介意。

“不要想着断开连接了，”驱魔人冲他笑得无辜， “如果我死了，这道咒文会保证你和我一起死，彻底消失的那种，不会往上，但也不会下落，砰！什么也不剩。怎么样，很公平吧？毕竟我可不想被你拖进那个婊子养的地狱。啊，到时候就该你说了算，我可不想让灵魂落到你手里。”

-

Jose当然不会相信。

但自从他连着一个星期搞事失败，甚至就连想附身都被弹出来砸到墙上后，他终于确定状况比他想的还要棘手。

把驱逐符刺在身上的驱魔人……Jose决定暂时按兵不动，反正他有无限的时间。

但好像对方不这么想。

-

Lucho在摆弄一对枪，拆开，上油。Jose动了动鼻子，看起来用惊奇压住了不安。“圣油，”他说，“你从哪弄来的？”

“我认识人，恶魔。”Lucho叼着烟，他的肺有一小块是浅灰色的。Jose闻到了菖蒲和薄荷。镇定剂。“好了，现在该轮到你了。”

Jose有些好奇他要做什么，不过他并不害怕。虽然他的手被绑住了，正坐在一浴缸的圣水里。

“我不会因为这样就被淹死。”

“对，我知道普通圣水对你作用不大，所以加了点我的血。”驱魔人半跪在浴缸边，他白衬衣的袖子挽到了胳膊上。“我需要问你点事，但我信不过你。”

他突然用力，按住恶魔胸口，没有给Jose再多说一个字的时间。

如果有翅膀，Jose早就挣脱了，但他没有，他的力量被撕走了一半，剩下又被人界封印了。他在水里挣扎，就像被剥夺力量的生物，但驱魔人的手劲比他所知的所有禁锢更大。他从来没有失去过控制力，即使是在坠落时刻，直面他的造物主，可此刻那透过水面冰冷看他的，只不过是渺小的人类。

_都是虚空，都是捕风。_

他终于被打捞起来，在意识越过某条边缘之前。他不知道那是什么感觉，抵在唯一能依靠的地方发抖，他花了一会才意识到是Lucho的肩膀，那是泪水吗，他不知道，他的双腿无力地分开，不知何时已经勃起，被一把攥住了要害。

不到一分钟，他射了出来，在裤子里。Lucho没有把他推开，等他清醒，努力坐直后尽力抹掉了脸上的水。

“你要问什么？”

-

“站过来。”

Lucho看也没看，顺手捅了一刀，把刚喝完的可乐瓶口凑了过去。“这个印记，需要献上恶魔的血。力量越大越好，我想如果是你的话，可能一杯就够了。反正你不是好的快吗？”

Jose捂着肋下，咬牙瞪他，有尖利的牙齿长出来，像愤怒的猫——Lucho忽然有点想揉一把他的脖子，但他的愿望落空了。

……灵体化啊，还有这一招。

-

打破最后一道陷阱的时候，那个可乐瓶还剩下五分之一的液体。

“这不可能！你怎么可能拿到钥匙！”

“路边捡的，”驱魔人非常不耐烦，他现在有点后悔把路西法支开了，现在看起来对方并不会在他背后动什么手脚。“……一块裹尸布，一份恶魔血，有什么难的。”

对方还在垂死挣扎。“没可能的，那个锁芯，独角兽毛，除非你——”

找到了一个处子。

“我运气好，关你屁事。”他掏出打火机，将点燃的瓶子砸到对方脸上。比预料更大的爆炸轰碎了整个房间，所有玻璃一齐炸开，他被猝不及防地掀出了窗户。

完了。

这是Lucho在下坠前的最后一个念头。

-

然后他看见了Jose的脸。

“我以为你这么快就要和我同归于尽了。”恶魔面无表情地瘪着嘴。Lucho观察了一下，发现他躺在自己家里，身上的伤比想的更轻——是被简单治愈过的。“如果不是你那没必要的干扰，我可以出现的更快一点。”

他念圣经一样有效，但他开始分叉的舌尖无法长时间念诵拉丁文。只有短促的咒语，但那已经够了，没有人会想到路西法仍然可以驱使天使祷言。

他的荣光还在，虽然黯淡，却并非没有，足够在地狱里像个高亮的靶子。真是讽刺。

Lucho望着天花板，他开始笑，不管断骨被牵动的疼。

“那你下次跟紧一点。”

-

他们在夜总会，Lucho跨过掀翻的桌子和砸碎的玻璃渣，没有管自己都踩到了什么。

那些死掉的尸体围成了奇怪的圆阵。脱衣舞女郎，她们统一被叫做Angel，像是某种内衣牌子的模特。

地板上散落着各种东西，颜料，内衣，亮片，精液，血。过量的献祭，错误的符咒，毫无意义的杀戮。婊子天使。被她们围在中间祭台上的那一具，甚至还带着人造翅膀。

白色的羽毛散了一地，看不出移植来源。她已经怀孕了，而在祭台上被活着剖了出来。没有抵抗，圣子献祭，那个胚胎已经成形。

Lucho从眼角看着恶魔，Jose面无表情，好像什么也没发生，径直往后台走去。他的皮鞋底沾到了血，留下一串踏过羽毛的脚印。

如果说Lucho听见了什么惨叫和哀嚎，那他什么也没有做。

Jose把那家店烧了。而Lucho没有阻止他。

既然他们想招出地狱的火焰，那他们就活该得到地狱的火焰。

-

天堂有来清算过一次。因为最初那份任务上，清楚地写着需要目标死亡。

“我不允许。”Lucho一只脚踩在使者的胸口，枪抵在脑袋上，还是运动鞋，Jose把脸扭过去想，阿迪达斯真的有这么好穿吗。“他是我的，我不管他是什么，他手腕上还有那道刺青，他就是我的。”

他毫不留情扣下了扳机。子弹擦过面颊，留下了一道白色的灼痕。

“傻逼，滚吧！”

-

Jose坐在沙发，他的脸色很难看，好像在生气。

“这是什么？”Lucho拿起来放在桌上的盒子，摇了摇，很确定里面既没有神圣力量，也没有黑暗封印。Jose不打算回答，所以他自顾自拆了缎带。“……一对钻石袖扣？”

“只是顺手。”Jose是在为自己生气，他今天去购物，一不注意，结果给Lucho买了很多东西。

路西法有着几千年来的品味，禁欲，克制，复古。那种传统的非要把堪比一栋房的手表戴在手上的老古董。Lucho的品味和他截然相反，他给自己买苹果的手表，什么都好，就连耗电都通过不太合理的方法解决了。

（苹果，Jose移开视线。他可以变成蛇，但真正决定摘下智慧之果的人并不是他。而如果那些果实不是为了被摘下，那棵树又为何会被祂造出？）

他可能唯一不满意的是对方的鞋，阿迪到底有什么好的？Jose瞪着他，阿喀琉斯之踵，虽然希腊神话没有真的存在过，但道理总是一样的。

（那双总是被Lucho找借口忘在家里的皮鞋内侧刻着天使符纹，Jose捏着鼻子逼波切蒂诺加进去的，考虑到Lucho和黑暗生物打交道的次数远超于光明的那一边。当然，Pep不算。他只是烦人，一旦他唠叨起来，对他而言穿什么都没用。）

“别担心，”Lucho突然袭击，亲到了他的脸，“我保证跑得比球场外堵教练的记者还快。”

-

他去掉伪装，露出背后的伤疤。“加百列骗我，说这是圣痕。”

“疼吗？”

“……我习惯了。”

Jose不需要睡眠，但他还是半夜醒来，感到Lucho的手指在那附近轻柔地逡巡。

-

他一直以为失去翅膀只是暂时的事。只要你做到了祂的吩咐，祂就自有安排。

他太过傲慢，从来没有想过自己会回不去。他也不接受有自己做不到的事。

他不知道自己这样过了多久，有的抹杀对象甚至没有名字。每完成一个任务，都像是离上面更远了一点。

他从来没有听遗言的心思，直到有一天，他停下来，决定先擦一下脸颊上的血。而那个马上要死的恶魔，躺在地上，爆发出喘不上气的笑声，嘶嘶作响，恶毒地看着Jose。

“回去？你在说什么？看看自己吧！你和我们有什么差别？”他捂着肚子，蝙蝠一样的翅膀都是孔洞，拖在身后， “地狱怎么还有这么天真的存在，你知道自己只是在杀死同类吧？哦，我忘了，尊贵的路西法大人，你怎么会有翅膀呢，你是唯一的怪胎，你永远不能回——”

恶魔发出一声惨叫，终于住口，身体完全变成灰烬。

Jose没有看他，他注视着自己的手——什么时候它们这么像恶魔的爪子？他把长枪丢开，衬衣已经完全破碎。背后的疼痛让他无法站直，蜷着身体，他来到了地狱最高的山峰。

“上帝啊。”他轻声说。他最后一次呼唤那个名字，而天空毫无变化。无数尖叫从下方传来，火焰和热浪把他烤得发烫。

他永远不能再抬头了。

-

“但他把你的羽毛给了我。”

就那一片，最后的那一片。Lucho在背后轻声说，他没有在意Jose是睡着了还是没有。

“我很感激。”

-

“José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix，你为什么叫这个？”

“我从下面上来的时候，出了点问题。”Jose坐在电视前，带着上一个任务用来变装的黑框眼镜，没有度数，抱着一盒甜甜圈，漫不经心看一场足球比赛。自从Lucho害他三番五次在圈内丢脸后，Jose晚上再也不怎么去俱乐部了。“坐标失误，造成了海难。一艘船沉了，但船上的厨子本不该死。他刚结婚，还没有来得及留下后代，所以我拿走了他头生子的姓名。”

Lucho磕开了啤酒瓶盖。他喝了一口，看了一眼保质期，然后把剩下的全倒进了炖肉的锅里。“他真不幸。”

“是这样，而我没有受到惩罚，当然了。虽然我已经放弃了祂的意志，但那个时候，我还没放弃过去的习惯。”

“人类非常无聊，但还是比在地狱里好一点的。”

Lucho笑起来。他拿着啤酒，在沙发和Jose中挤开了一个位置。“所以，你支持哪个队？”

-

很少人知道，虽然一切看起来像是随机的，但三界中，有一条不成文的规矩：超自然力量不得干扰体育运动。

无论人类向谁祈祷、恳求、还是诅咒，祂都不会听。没有存在会听。据说这是祂最喜爱的领域，唯一不由任何存在书写剧本的故事。

“哪来的票？”Lucho从一桌子法阵和道具中抬头。“虽然我很想去看，但我也不想这种事做多了被人买凶通缉。你知道，我们不能随便干涉竞技体育比赛成绩的。”

“Luis Enrique Martínez García，”Jose面无表情。“我银行账户比你多十五个零。我甚至有一个身份是他们世袭会员——所以你到底去不去？”

Lucho睁大眼睛看他，他的烟都要掉了。

“那我们接了那么多活是为什么？早说啊，我应该一开始就问你银行密码的。”

“想都别想，除非你——”

Jose突然咬住了舌头。他拒绝把话说完。

-

“我需要你的血。”

Jose叹气，把手伸出去。“你以前从来不问的。”

“反正你总会给我的。”

匕首划破他的指尖，只拿走了一点。Jose曾经问过锻造方法，而Lucho给他展示了千年来的人类发明。现在他已经知道路西法的血里力量到底有多强，Lucho不想被其他人拿去。

他用舌尖卷走了不需要的那一滴。

-

出事的时候，他们刚刚拿到外卖的披萨。Jose还没有来得及偷走Lucho的烟，他只来得及撇一眼Lucho的打火机，上面模糊地映出了偷袭者的脸。

姆希塔良。当然，亚美尼亚人，诺亚的后裔，大洪水的幸存者。Jose垂下头，打量眼前局势。他不是靠翅膀飞起来的，即使Lucho不对他做点什么，他也只有十三分之一的力量能够使用。虽然通常情况下也够了，Jose想，冷着脸，试图擦掉粘在头发上的山羊血。

愚蠢。这些人以为他是什么？

可事情没他想得简单。

好冷。

Jose吐出一口气。这毕竟是阿勒山的雪顶，而他已经走掉了大半个日落。

为什么该死的蛇是变温动物，他只想蜷起来，找个热源，哪怕让地狱火烧了半个山头也无所谓

但他无法在圣地施展任何力量。

在这里，上帝的光辉限制了所有罪恶，不过与此同时，也没有别的可以杀死他的东西，

他只能一步一步，缓慢地往山下走，像个普通人类那样。

Jose不明白为什么对方只是想困住他一段时间。

-

当然了。因为他们真正想杀的人是Lucho。

没有人会愿意和路西法动手，毕竟死亡并不是他的终结。但恶魔的养主就不是了。

但Lucho还活着。

他在一片狼藉中咳嗽着，挣扎着，从粘稠的地板上爬起来，勉强靠在废墟中坐好。他想来一根烟，于是抬起了手。

刺青消失了。Jose也是。

一串十字架在他前胸口袋，不知何时，取代了原本香烟的位置。

-

地狱还是老样子。

Jose坐在山上，往下俯瞰，和他走的时候没什么两样。其实地狱的可怕之处在于没有变化。Jose从来没有如此明白，这只不过是把他困在这里的巨大牢房。

但他觉得也可以忍受，在他有权力做一些他想做的事情时。

Lucho本可以不来，反正他的名字也永远被Jose从地狱里划掉了——虽然他本人大概并不知道这件事，大概吧，毕竟Jose又不需要向他汇报自己所有做过的鸡毛蒜皮。

而他出现了，来临了，回应着Jose自己也没有意识到的祈祷。天空第一次如他所愿出现裂缝，浑身散发着烟和血的气味的人落在面前，那截插开虚空的匕首即将破碎，Jose恍惚间想起来初次见面，他被捅穿的手掌。

“快！”只有半个身子探进来的Lucho咬着牙，“还有不到十秒！”

Jose抓紧了对方伸出来的那只手。

-

既握着圣子的把柄，又锁住了路西法本人，明明Lucho才是三界里最强大的。

但这个最有权力的人完全顾不上这些，他的全部热情，此刻正热衷于把他的能耐都按在Jose身上施展掉了。

Jose自己都不知道他掉眼泪时的叫床声有多像一只猫。

-

有一天，他们没有任务。Jose瘫在沙发上（他早就不再试图维持一个正经危坐的神态，鉴于他也不会真的腰间盘突出），而Lucho在玩他的打火机。“你想念你的翅膀吗？”

“不。”Jose摆弄着新买的手机，他需要重打一遍candy crash记录。“已经失去的东西，想念没有任何意义。”

Lucho停下了动作，他的眼神让Jose不太自在。

“……有时候，只是偶尔，后背会疼。”

Lucho低下头，Jose在他的嘴里品尝到了口香糖的味道。

-

“所以你一开始就知道即使我死了，你自己也不会消失，只是会回到地狱？”

“我看得懂你画了什么，虽然古老，但是那本书我见过。来自莉莉丝的力量……通常是绝望的女性用来绑定她们求而不得的爱情。”

但我不想回去。即使是这个念头都让我不寒而栗。哪里都好。只要不是地狱。

-

Mesut是教他的魅魔。他总喜欢穿宽松的外套，过长的袖子掩住嘴巴，在某一次Lucho闯进俱乐部时坐在Jose腿上咯咯地笑，不在意差点被掀到地上。他说关键就是，千万不要把那三个字说出来——除非你觉得是关键时刻。

Lucho永远不知道他的血能对Jose造成多大伤害。如果你过于喜爱什么人，人类，这是不是必然的？

Jose失眠了。虽然恶魔本来就不用睡觉，可他现在不再是普通的恶魔了。

他在沙发上坐了一宿，终于等来下班的Lucho（驱魔人工会，哈）。他们之间有了新的契约，对方也需要重新适应一下这个新的关系。

“你为什么现在会想要睡觉了？”

因为他们之间的新联系。这真不好，Jose打着哈欠，他第一次感到什么叫大脑的罢工。如果遇到偷袭怎么办？这是他意识断片前的最后一个念头。

Lucho看他眼角泪光，觉得新鲜又有趣。一个没怎么睡过觉的Jose，当然不知道自己最喜欢的打盹环境居然是任何有Lucho气息的地方。

-

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

Jose瞪着他，但他的脖子已经有一点轻微的发红，怎么会没有人教过路西法耍小聪明，让他老老实实做个地狱的流氓头子呢？

“如果你这么怕疼，为什么第一次见面，你被我捅穿了手掌都没有吭声，但到床上你就……”

Jose的眼睛都快亮得烧起来了。Lucho几乎能闻到硫磺的味道，如果Jose过于激动，他的皮肤就会滚烫发红，先是尾巴，然后……

啊，角也出来了。

“因为最开始你只捅了一下，但你现在每天都捅我一整个晚上，满意了吗？”

Lucho用实际行动表示自己非常满意。

-

他轻轻扯了扯对方出现的尾巴，看恶魔四肢着地，趴在床上，某种最原始的交媾方式。他们很少传教士，Jose讨厌那个名字，他不需要和Lucho在一起的时候也被提醒这一点。而且，如果Lucho操得他太疼，让他忍不住又哭了的话，也不会被发现。

他想错了，对方在他脖颈和背后落下温柔的吻。

他放开了Jose的尾巴，而如果Lucho注意到那条东西摇摇晃晃地缠住了他的腰，他也什么都没说。

他从后面抱着Jose睡觉的时候，第一次真心觉得对方没有了翅膀也挺好的。

-

“你是不是对我的精液过敏啊？”

“那你倒是戴套啊？”

“你确定自己对橡胶不过敏？”

Jose气得把圣水偷偷换成了润滑剂。

Lucho……Lucho倒也不是真的很想用圣水对Jose怎么样。

-

Pep约他出来，在一个周日的早上。Jose不可能进教堂，他们选择了花园的长椅。

推着童车的母亲和互相追逐的孩童从他们面前经过，有露水从叶片上滴落，蔷薇开了，他们坐在长椅的两头。

这个角度能看见教堂塔尖的十字。

“我小时候不明白信仰的意义，所以经常在弥撒时睡着。”Pep对他笑笑，他的眼角有人类特有的纹路。“然后，你大概不知道，我见过你。”

“你出现在晨曦，收起展开的翅膀，向下凝视，人群中，只有我能看见你。”像梦想中才会出现的天使。

圣子就是这样的，他曾经犯过什么错都不要紧。他总是被选中的，他总是被宽恕的，而即使是Jose也不得不承认，他恨不起来对方。

“我很喜欢你，曾经。你是那样光辉。”Pep转过身，他看起来非常真挚。Jose眯起眼睛，他不害怕圣光，但太过强烈的光照对哪种生物的视力都是伤害。 “你看起来就像是，信仰存在的证明。”

所以真相是，为什么Jose要被放逐，打落到地狱深处。因为那一位早就看出来了，他的存在，只会腐化唯一的圣子，自己的继承人。他应该为圣子牺牲，作为Josep的垫脚石，在物尽其用后无声地死去。但Lucho出现了，而Lucho没有选择杀掉他。

“Pep，你是个义人。”Jose叹气，一股抚慰波动沿手腕抵达心脏，是Lucho的短信。发生了什么？

没事。他悄悄回答，只是这家店的咖啡太难喝了。

“我相信天堂在你的带领下会比以前更好。”

那天晚上，Jose在Lucho的怀里，而Lucho在他们的床上。

Lucho更知道他的快乐，Jose发抖，他觉得自己的全部力量都被对方操射出去了，即使是普通的嘴唇和舌头都能让他抖成一团，Lucho是怪物吗？莉莉丝啊，他不想要一个怪物崽子。

他可能在高潮时不小心把自己的想法说出来了，眩晕过去后，得到了一个笑得停不下来的Lucho。那根东西还埋在他的体内，而他靠在Lucho肩头，不得不被动感受该死的震动。

“不贞，”他小声嘀咕，“婚前性行为。”

这倒是解释了为什么路西法直到几个月前都还是处，因为他仍然守诫。Lucho像是终于笑够了，把他的脑袋掰过来，抵着额头，手指轻佻地玩弄着弧度圆润的后颈和肩膀，不轻不重地扯了下Jose的头发。

“婚前，嗯？”他的亲吻只要一点点，就足够让对方连骨头也融化。被圈住的手腕，拇指按在印记上。“你以为这个是什么意思？”

他的脖子上，那条曾经属于Jose的项链散发着银色的微光。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. 一件趣事，通常认知里，Dom带手环而Sub带项圈，Lucho不介意被人误会，只要Jose是属于他的。  
> 这让Jose在Club里很有面子，也让Lucho获得了成为路西法的男人的称号。
> 
> PPS. 谢天谢地，老板不在这个系统里（。（算我敬畏他可以了吧！


	2. Chapter 2

一些Jose不知道的事。

其实Lucho也不是什么都计划好了的。比如他们的第一次。

上帝啊，他怎么这么紧，Lucho咬牙切齿。这家伙还在他身上哭，眼泪滴滴答答，就是死活不肯动一下屁股，只会搂着脖子喊疼，然后用长出来的牙齿咬人。他就是搅合了两下，舔了舔那对角，对方就瘫成了泥。上面和下面都在出水，湿透了，虽然一开始是他骗这个好不容易从地狱捞回来的家伙脱的裤子，但Jose自己选的骑乘，扶着那根尺寸过于可观的玩意，好半天才进去个头。

人们总说，地狱出来的家伙会在不知不觉中让你把灵魂都卖了，看来这传言至少有一半是真的。

他感到Jose的身体在不受克制地微微抽搐，估计又要射了。恶魔都这么敏感吗？还是说他的这一只是特别的？Lucho揉搓了下缠在手指上的尾巴，然后咬了一口，他听见对方小声尖叫，在一阵夹得他也跟着头昏目眩的紧致中，Jose浑身瘫软，在他怀里，几乎失去了意识。

他也许应该提前想好自己的墓志铭，比如说，那个把路西法操死了的家伙。

（他甚至还教会了路西法怎么用性玩具。路西法。性玩具。应该让来看一下Jose操自己的模样，太可惜了，普通的手机摄像头不足以拍下情欲中的恶魔，它们只能拍到一团模糊的黑色，流动的力量。）

Lucho好奇Jose会不会真的对自己说不，他好像自己也没有意识到，Lucho对他的影响能有多大（或者他意识到了，但同时发现自己毫无办法——这个想法让Lucho感到心软）。如果他希望，Jose会给他一个承诺，一个任意他挥霍的承诺，从每天负责出门倒垃圾，到立刻启动天启，只要Lucho许愿。

但他永远不会真的使用，他很小心，放在一边。这是永恒的，也是一次性的。Jose没有第二颗真心，而他选择这其中永恒的那一部分。

（他现在甚至可以搞到一些传说中材料，比如恶魔的泪水和天使的忏悔。他们家那个就老哭，不要钱一样，有时候Lucho不得不把整个床单烧了，免得被人偷走，当成什么奇怪的施法素材。）

Lucho不知道天堂在搞什么，他对太庞大的组织和计划没有兴趣。他所知道的只有Pep和Jose。他渴望永远吗？Lucho不知道，他又没有预知力。虽然除了路西法，他没有第二个建立起深厚关系的对象。

如果Jose不在了，也许他会再找到一个，试图建立新的关系，然后他侥幸成功，或者不幸失败。

但那是Jose不在了。

而他会竭尽全力，阻止这件事发生。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章 by 副主任！副主任真的很会写！！（落泪啃粮）

他说要是要，不要是要，停下是要，求你是要。每次开头永远总是挑剔得要命，絮絮叨叨。但这没有关系，如果你加快进度，玩点花样，他一次就最多只能说一个词，再也吐不出半个字。

_（他是蛇。他们警告你，就算真话也有一半是假。）_

我恨你，他说，一字一顿，眼泪顺着一次太深的顶弄滑落下来，砸在床单上。但他的尾巴缠上了你的腿非常让人分心以至于你很难判断哪个部分是真的。

最开始几乎是差强人意，在你所有过往的床伴里打分只能算中等偏下——夹得过紧，不会晃腰，吻技太糟。额外加分项是一个曾经的天使头一次沉溺情欲的表情，尾巴、尖牙和角，以及像猫一样的短促尖叫（不是说真的存在那么一张表，女魅魔、男妖精、街上的婊子、酒吧的过客，你没法准确找到一个合适的位置把路西法放进去）。

你回来的比平时要早，他不在沙发上，电视没开，卧室的门虚掩着，里面传来低沉黏腻的喘息。你饶有兴趣地站在门口，按理他早该发现，但一线门缝显示你的恶魔忙于其他，无暇顾及。

他努力地取悦自己，在一个对于没几次经验的恶魔来说显然太大了的玩具上。他吃不下整个，只进去了一半，节奏也不对，润滑太少，唯一值得表扬的地方是至少竭尽了全力，每次摇晃着下沉都试图比上次更深一些，虽然毫无疑问的失败了，因为他拼命睁大了眼睛，痛苦明明白白地写在了脸上。

你看不下去了。

你推门进去，路西法被抓了个现行，他惊慌失措了两秒然后才想起自己是个恶魔这没什么大不了（你没有笑），他维持着易碎的表面平静，抬头盯向别处，继续操自己，半个玩具在他的身体里进进出出，一切看起来都被掩饰的很好，除了太紧张没撑住差点整个吃下露出的那一声小小惊叫。

你走过去在床沿边坐下，他没有回头，只是用断断续续的声音问你，我表现得怎么样？

_（很糟。）_

过来，你说。

他少见的温顺地爬上了你的膝盖，半悬空地坐着，勃起贴住了你的小腹，玩具倒是聪明地用尾巴缠住了防止掉出来。

你轻轻扯动把玩具拿出来，水声响亮而黏稠地回荡在整个屋子里，他把脸埋进肩膀里，发出一个鼻音但没有表示抗议。你把玩了一会儿，发现比起说是假阴茎其实更是一个产卵器，所以比一般尺寸要大一些，明胶做的卵，一共三枚，从头往下顺序排列，存在中空的部分里。

你叹了口气，那个魅魔又大概给他出了什么别的主意，那个总是坐在他旁边，他最喜欢你最不喜欢的那个。如果有时间机器，你会确保第一件事就是回到几周之前，警告自己，千万不要评论第一堕天使路西法本人的床技。

_（自视甚高的自尊心加上热心学习。）_

你挤空润滑剂，然后抬起他的下巴开始亲他，他顺从地张开嘴，伸出一点点分叉的舌头随你摆弄——这个部分已经很熟练了，但你还保留了一些底牌。最后你确定他已经分不出任何注意力，滑动了几次后摸索着把玩具一推到底。

他哭了。

_（当然。）_

你耐心地等到他不那么死死咬住你脖子了，稍稍退出来了一点，开始用玩具深深浅浅地操他。

我喜欢你为我练习，很可爱。

我没有。

等下次，你可以买一个小一点的——

玩具蹭过了那一点，他的尾巴高高跷起，红色的角在灰发里格外醒目。于是你调整了一下角度，重重从上面碾过，在一阵明显的紧缩后，他射了。

你轻易没放过他，顺势把玩具整个塞进去再拿出来反复几次，很快肠液和润滑液混合着往下滴，打湿了你的手。

你继续保持比较平静的音调给恶魔上性教育课，因为你可以。而他已经说不出完整的句子，第二次高潮来得又快又猛烈，路西法只能反复叫着你的名字，像某种祷文，他一个人的宗教，唯一的

罪人想要得到宽恕。

你凑近他的耳朵，对他轻轻吹气，换来一阵颤抖，你笑了起来，说：

“为我怀孕吧。”

然后你捏着玩具把卵挤了进去。

他已经射不出任何东西，只有一阵抽搐的痉挛和收缩示意又一次高潮。你把空了的玩具拿出来，换了个姿势，他闭着眼完全瘫痪，不得不休息了一会儿，深吸气，然后爬过来解开了你的皮带。

别掉出来。

他瞪了你一眼，因为太忙而忘记隐藏的眼瞳竖成了黑色的一道，像猫。

你不得不承认分叉的舌头自有它的妙处，他也的确很聪明，学得很快，可能太快了一些。从呛得咳嗽到现在已经能把你熟练地整个吞下，他来来回回了几次，然后吐出来，从根部舔起，前面的部分蹭着他的脸。你把手滑进他的灰发，食指和中指的缝隙卡住他的角，然后轻轻扯动，他很喜欢，但从来不会用嘴说。这个部分对好学的恶魔来说不难（反正那个魅魔大概教了他不少），加上屁股里的东西就不是了，他发出了很多别的细小声音，因为嘴里塞满了东西又无法咒骂你，他夹紧双腿想要减轻压力，液体顺着腿根往下流，这没用。

你射在了他的喉咙里。路西法看起来对自己的本事非常满意，几乎是不正常的沾沾自喜，你开始思考自己是不是把恶魔头子变成了什么格外糟糕的东西。你懒洋洋地把他往上拖了拖，好半抱着，然后伸手刮干净嘴角遗漏的一滴，塞进他嘴里，他的尖牙来回磨蹭着你的手指，但没有真的咬下去。

你用空着的手用力地打了一下他的屁股。

_（嗯……他说，但他不会承认。）_

产出来。

卵比刚才小了几圈，整个画面极其赏心悦目，对于无法拍下来你觉得非常可惜，他的尾巴控制不住的来回摆动，当三个卵依次被排出。

明天我会亲自操你，你轻声说，和玩具一起，所以你最好挑一个你喜欢的。


End file.
